


Harry Potter und die Slythering Erben

by IchBins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Collars, Dom Tom, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Harry makes him do it, Kid Fic, Minister Tom, MpregD/s, PTSDHarry, Past Abuse, Possessive Tom, Quiditch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Harry, Tom and Harry vs. The World, Tom eats vomit flavored beans, Tom wins, Tom's offsprings are psycho, Underage - Freeform, awkard dates, family fic, grey!Harry, tom does not have a magical dick to sooth all of Harry's hurts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchBins/pseuds/IchBins
Summary: Tom hatte gewonnen. Er bekam alles was er wollte: Unsterblichkeit, das Ministerium und sogar Harry Potter. Doch obgleich ihm Harrys Körper gehörte, konnte er das Selbe nicht von dessen Herz behaupten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Slytherin Heirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451613) by [SilverAngel621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621). 



> Eines meiner Lieblings FanFiction! Geschrieben wurde es von SilverAngel621 die es mir erlaubt hat, ihre Arbeit ins deutsche zu übersetzen!
> 
> Wenn jemand also der englischen Sprache nicht mächtig ist, kann er/sie die Story nun auch auf deutsch genießen.
> 
> Ps: Fehler sind durchaus drin und ich werde mich drum kümmern, sobald ich motiviert genug bin

Erschöpfung machte sich durch seinen gesamten Körper breit und nichts würde er lieber tun, als sich von der kürzlichen Geburt zu erholen, doch er zwang sich wachsam zu bleiben. Harry war sich schließlich über folgendes im klaren: Sobald er seiner Erschöpfung nachgab, würde er den kleinen Orion nie wieder sehen.

Er drückte seinen jüngsten Sohn näher heran und tröstete sich mit dem bisschen wärme, welches von dessen zerbrechlichem Körper ausging. Orion winselte. Die Augen fest verschlossen haltend und die Hände zu kleinen Fäustchen geballt, schien er an einem imaginären Schnuller zu nuckeln. Harry lachte leicht und positionierte sich dann entsprechend, damit das Baby seine Lippen an eines der noch recht empfindlichen Nippel platzieren konnte. Er zuckte etwas, als Orion sich an dessen Muttermlich labte. Die Tägliche Einnahme eines speziellen Tranks ermöglichte es ihm die besagte Milch zu produzieren, wodurch seine Brustwarzen allerdings auch entsprechend sensibel wurden. Er konnte wohl von Glück reden, dass sie nicht auch denen einer Frau ähnelten.

Harry strich seinen Finger durch Orion's weiche Wangen. Die Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass Orion seine Lippen wieder löste. Er lächelte breit wenn dessen Augen ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarfen, ehe der Kleine sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmete. Dieses Mal hoffentlich ungestört. Zudem nahm Harrys Finger gefangen, damit dieser ihn auch wirklich in Ruhe ließ.

Durch den kurzen Blickkontakt mit seinem Sohn, konnte er seine eigenen grünen Augen bei diesem erkennen, umrandet von dem selben rot wie das seines Vaters. Auch andere Eigenschaften von ihm erinnerte Harry an dessen Vater, wie das auch bei den meisten anderen seiner Sprösslinge der Fall gewesen war. Nur eines von Harry's Kindern kam nach ihm, während der Rest zum Großteil nach Tom kam.

Kaum hatte er an ihn gedacht, fragte er sich auch gleich wann er den dunklen Lord wiedersehen würde. Es sollte wohl nicht mehr lange dauern. Nach dem kleinen, magischen Ausbruch welches sich auf dem gesamten Anwesen ausgebreitet hatte, war Harry sich sicher, dass Tom beenden wollte, was er angefangen hatte. Obgleich die Schwangerschaft Ereignislos verlief, schien die Geburt Lebensbedrohlich gewesen zu sein. Harry glaubte das ganze nicht überleben zu können und die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Tod recht oft konfrontiert wurde, machte ihn mit dem Gefühl des beinahe sicheren Todes gut vertrau. Er, der nicht mehr war als Toms Gefäß für dessen Horcrux, hätte einen Teil seiner Seele mit ins Jenseits genommen. Es hätte ihn also nicht überraschen sollen, als Tom in den Geburtsraum der Malfoys angerannt kam um Orion zu töten und Harry's Leben zu retten. 

Harry hatte es während der Geburt nicht nur mit medizinischen Komplikationen zu tun, sondern sein im sterben liegendes Baby entzog ihm auch noch zusätzliche Energie, bis es den schwarzhaarigen an den Rand des Todes trieb. Die Sekunde in der Voldemord dies mitbekam, platzte er Augenblicklich in den Raum, schleuderte alle anderen Anwesenden durch die Luft und war ohne zweifel drauf und dran dem Baby ein verfrühtes Ende zu bereiten, ehe Harry starb. Nur dank der Kombination von Harrys Magie und dem Horcux in ihm, konnte er einen Magischen Schutzschild um sich und das Baby errichten, wodurch Toms Angriff abprallte und ein gutes Stück des Raumes in den Ruin trieb.

Zwar schien die Lebensgefahr von Harry nun gebannt zu sein, allerdings kamen auch gleich direkt neue Probleme auf. Harry war am Leben und der Horcrux war stabil. Alles sollte eigentlich wieder in Ordnung sein, wäre da nur nicht eine Sache, die dem Jungen der Überlebte Sorgen bereitete. Orion war ein Squib. Harrys Magie versuchte sich mit Orions zu verbinden, so wie mit all seinen anderen Kindern auch, aber er wurde mit einer Blockade von stark unterdrückter Magie konfrontiert. Vielleicht würde sich seine Magie mit der Zeit von selbst freikämpfen, aber er war bereits nach der schweren Geburt ein recht zerbrechliches Baby.

Harry notierte sich Draco einen Entschuldigungsbrief zu schreiben und würde diesen dazu zwingen, Geld von ihm zu nehmen, um die Schäden zu reparieren. Er besuchte ihn gelegentlich mit den wenigen Freunden, die sich eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen trauten (zusätzlich mit Toms „Segen“) nachdem er zwischen Beinen zu bluten begann. Draco, nun Toms Untersekretär, war ebenfalls beim Zeitpunkt der Geburt anwesend und reagierte schnell genug, um für die anderen Opfer von Toms Ausbruch ebenfalls Schutzschilder zu errichten, wodurch diese weniger Schaden davon trugen, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Es wäre schließlich eine schande gewesen, wenn sie durch einen solch unglücklichen Vorfall ihr Leben gelassen hätten. Immerhin waren diese Medi-Zauberer und Hexen Koryphäen in ihrem Gebiet und die persönlichen Krankenpfleger der Riddle Familie. Die meisten von ihnen waren bereits seit der Geburt von Harry's erstem Kind dabei und die neueren unter ihnen wurden von Serverus Snape unterrichtet.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen. Du bist völlig erschöpft“

Harry schreckte auf. Die plötzliche Bewegung zerrte an seinen Nähten und löste einen Schmerzensschrei bei ihm aus, welchen er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Aber sein Schmerz war nebensächlich, als Orion plötzlich zu weinen begann, die Fäuste und Füße vor Aufregung rumstrampelnd. Um ihn zu beruhigen, begann er den kleinen in seinen armen zu wiegen.

„Na, na Orion. Alles ist gut. Ich hab dich und küsse die Trauer weg“ Harry wischte durch dessen Tränen durchnässten Wangen. Sein Gesicht, ganz rot vom weinen und wütend zusammengezogen, war der süßeste Anblick den er je gesehen hatte. Er ließ noch mehr leichte Küsse auf ihn herabregnen, bis der Kleine wieder fügsam wurde und sich ganz auf seine Mahlzeit konzentrierte. Harry widmete sich währenddessen erneut Tom zu.

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, wie nah er ihm bereits stand und nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, als Harry vor Schmerz aufschrie. Allerdings hatte er inne gehalten, als er seinem Sklaven und inoffiziellen Gemahl beim trösten von Orion zusah.

„Mir...mir geht’s gut. Dein Horcrux ist wieder stabil und Orion muss essen...“ Murmelte Harry, während er seine Augen fest auf das Baby gerichtet hielt.

Tom knurrte entnervt „Du bist bereits seit drei Tagen wach. Dein Körper braucht Schlaf“

„Einpaar Stunden mehr machen keinen großen unterschied. Der Mangel an Schlaf wird mich nicht umbringen“

„Harry-“

„Tom, bitte. Orion...Orion braucht mich jetzt. Er ist geschwächt durch-“ Harry unterbrach sich selbst und nahm tief Luft. Er war nicht bereit um über den Todesfluch zu reden, welches gen Orion gerichtet war... und wie ihm bei dem Anblick fast das Herz stehen geblieben wäre. Rückblickend, kam ihm das ganze wie ein Deja vu vor, da seine Mutter damals ebenfalls alles getan hatte, um sein Leben zu retten. Welch tragische Ironie. Erneut tief und zittrig einatmend, blinkte er die Tränen weg und wiederholte „Ich muss Orion füttern“

Toms Augen leuchteten unter der bläulichen Illusion auf. „Ich gebe dir 10 weitere Minuten, bevor ich Snape hole, damit er dir einen Trank für einen Traumlosen Schlaf in den Rachen schiebt, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“ Seinen Augen entging nicht, wie Harry das Baby näher an sich heran drückte. Die ganze Wut in ihm schien sich mit einem Mal zu lösen, trat er etwas weiter an seinen Sohn und Sklaven ran und blickte geradezu bedrohlich auf sie herab. Er streckte eine Hand nach Orion aus und ignorierte dabei, wie Harry erneut zusammenzuckte. 

„Ich werde es nicht töten Harry, dafür gibt es keinen Grund mehr. Du bist jetzt sicher und wohlauf“ Sagte er ungerührt. Tom fuhr mit seinem Finger den selben Weg durch Orions Wangen, wie auch Harrys Finger es vor wenigen Sekunden getan hatten. Die besagten Wangen bewegten sich geradezu rhythmisch auf und ab, während er Harrys Milch trank. Sie wölbten sich immer wieder dank der nahrhaften Flüssigkeit auf.

Harry versteifte bei dessen Wortwahl. „Orion ist ein Squib“ gab er schnell an.

Tom konnte man bestenfalls als distanziertes Elternteil beschreiben, während Harry sich um die Erziehung der Kinder kümmerte, bis sie Hogwarts absolvierten. Tom interessierte sich nur für ihre akademische Entwicklung und sobald sie mit Hogwarts fertig waren, würde er sie für die Arbeit im Ministerium vorbereiten. Aber er war sehr Stolz auf die Magischen Fähigkeiten seiner Kinder, welche den anderen Schülern sowie den meisten Hexen und Zauberern stets überlegen waren. Aus diesem Grunde war sich Harry absolut sicher, dass der dunkle Lord, welcher von allen mehr gefürchtet wurde als Morgana le Fey, einen Squib als Sohn als Beleidigung betrachten und nie akzeptieren würde. Und dabei zog Harry nicht einmal den politischen impact in den United Kingdoms in Betracht, was ebenfalls schlecht für sein neugeborenes sprechen ließ. Harry konnte die boshafte Schlagzeile bereits bildlich vor Augen sehen. 

Tom nickte nachdrücklich „Ja ist er.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah, wie Harry sich wieder entspannte.

Harry wollte verzweifelt in Erfahrung bringen, was Tom mit Orion anstellen wollte, fürchtete allerdings zu geschwächt zu sein, um einen weiteren Angriff verhindern zu können. Zudem war er zurück im Riddle Anwesen, welches stark von Todessern bewacht wurde. Er hatte keinen Heimvorteil und auch keine Verbündeten. Und vielleicht würde es Tom provozieren, wenn er nun darüber zu sprechen begann. So lenkte er das Thema lieber auf andere Dinge, die ihm Sorgen bereitete.

„Wie geht es den Kindern? Die Zwillinge machen Daphne das Leben nicht schwer, oder? Und hat sie Cerise zum essen bewegen können? Und...und hat Theo den Kindern in Hogwarts über Orion geschrieben? Und wann kommen Hadiran und Salazar zu Besuch? Können sie kommen, oder sind sie zu sehr im Ministerium beschäftigt?“ Harry wusste das er wie ein Wasserfall sprach, aber er konnte es nicht stoppen. Neben seiner sorge um Orions Leben und dem Angriff von Tom, hatte er seine anderen Kinder völlig vergessen. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Die Zwillinge und Cerise waren noch sehr jung und sie waren ebenfalls bei den Malfoys dabei als Harry vor ihren Augen zusammenbrach. Er hatte ihnen große Sorgen bereitet und wurde von Draco über Cerise Hungerstreik informiert, da man sie nicht Harry besuchen ließ. Er fühlte sich wie ein verdammt schlechtes Elternteil.

„Harry“

Die grünen, feuchten Augen blickten schließlich zu Toms herauf. Ein großer Tropfen wanderte ins freie, was der Schwarzhaarige nicht länger zu unterdrücken versuchte. Tom umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. Als noch mehr zu fließen begannen, tat er mit ihnen das selbe.

„Die Zwillinge beschäftigen Cerise. Sie haben die Küche zerstört, konnten sie aber zumindest zum essen bewegen“ Harry ließ ein wässriges lachen von sich. Nach Toms Worten zu urteilen, war die Küche vermutlich nicht mehr zu retten. „Ich ließ James, Lily und Alfred vom Unterricht befreien und sie sind hier um dich zu sehen. Salazar übernimmt momentan meine Aufgaben im Ministerium, aber er kann jederzeit mittles Flohpulver vorbeikommen. Hadrian hat sich außerhalb deines Zimmers eingenistet und ich musste ihn bewusstlos machen, damit ich hier überhaupt eintreten konnte“

„Tom, du hast versprochen unsere Kinder nie wieder zu verhexen“ Mahnte Harry mit amüsiert klingendem Ärgernis, trotz der momentanen Situation. Er lehnte sich an Tom heran und rieb seine Wangen wie eine Katze gegen dessen kalte Hände. Er würde sich später dafür hassen, aber momentan war er zu müde und bereits im Halbschlaf. Er blinkte mehrmals um wach zu bleiben, bis ihm auffiel, dass Tom einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab nutzte, um Harry zum einschlafen zu bringen.

Tom schnaubte. „Hadiran wurde langsam unerträglich und ich musste dich sehen“

Harry begann halbherzig gegen Tom zu ringen. „Bitte Tom...nein.. du hast mir 10 Minuten versprochen. Orion...Orion...“ Dunkelheit breitete sich vor ihm aus, bis er schließlich zurück auf die Matratze fiel.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du ihn in deinen armen auffinden wirst, sobald du wieder aufwachst“ Das war dass letzte, was Harry mitbekam, bevor alles um ihn herum still wurde. Natürlich wusste Tom worüber er sich so große Sorgen machte, ohne dass Harry die Worte aussprach.

Als er nach einer weile wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich wie neu aufgeladen und der typische Halbschlafzustand, welcher nach einer langen Nacht zumeist auftrat, war nicht zu spüren. Und wie versprochen lag Orion friedlich und unverletzt direkt neben ihm. Harry fuhr eine Hand über den Körper seines Sohnes und konzentrierte sich dabei ohne seinen Zauberstab einen Diagnosezauber bei diesem durchzuführen, was ihm Snape beigebracht hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sein Sohn vor zwei Stunden bereits gefüttert wurde.

„Mutter, du bist wach“ Hadrian, sein zweitältester Sohn meldete sich vor der Tür des Zimmers zu Worte. Harry blickte auf und sein Herz zerbrach geradezu beim Anblick des roten Kraters unter seinen roten Augen. Sein attraktives Gesicht war angespannt, die Wangen leicht eingeschrunken und seine Robe hing leicht lose um seinen kräftigen Körper.

„Hadrian, komm her mein Junge. Du hast nichts gegessen oder? Dobby?“ Der Haushelf erschien wie durch Zauberhand auf Harrys Befehl hin. Der aufgebrachte Elf erkundigte sich unter Tränen über Harrys Gesundheit. „Dobby Dobby bitte! Bring Hadrian etwas zu essen und sieh dann anschließend nach den Zwillingen“ Augenblicklich verschwand der Elf wieder, bis er sich mit einem Tablett voller Essen erneut zurückmeldete.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, nahm Hadrian das Tablett an sich. Neben Harrys Bett kniend, griff er vorsichtig nach dessen freier Hand. „Mutter bitte, ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dich. Ich war noch im Ministerium als bei dir die Wehen eintraten, andernfalls wäre ich hier gewesen als..als..“ Hadrians Gesicht schien zusammen zu brechen und Harry konnte sich nicht länger halten und umarmte ihn fest. Er war wesentlich kleiner als sein Sohn, was auch für seine anderen zwei ältesten Kinder zutraf, aber Hadrian schien in seine Umarmung aufzugehen und nahm dessen Wärme und Trost nur allzu gerne an. Er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Harrys Nacken und weinte ohne Zurückhaltung. Trotz seines alters schämte er sich für diese Reaktion nicht. Er war ein gutes und sensibles Kind, trotz der Tatsache dass Tom sein Vater war.

„Nein Hadrian, ich bin erleichtert darüber, dass du nicht hier warst. Du hättest dich bei dem ganzen verletzen können“ Aber Hadrian ließ sich nicht beschwichtigen und murrte dass er Harry hätte beschützen können und dass es seine Schuld war. So ließ Harry seinen Sohn in ruhe ausweinen. Er fuhr eine Hand durch Hadrians wilde, schwarze Locken, die seinen eigenen sehr ähnlich waren. Seine Finger fanden dabei mehrere Knoten, welcher er weitestgehend zu lösen versuchte. 

Als er sich dann endlich beruhigt hatte, löste er seinen Sohn von der Umarmung und inspizierte dessen Gesicht nach Verletzungen. Tom hatte schließlich gesagt, dass er Hadrian bewusstlos gemacht hatte, erwähnte aber nicht durch welche Methode. Aufwachsend, war Tom ein strenger Vater der sich nicht davor fürchtete, Strafen auszuhändigen wenn dies von Nöten war. Harry war immer derjenige gewesen, der diese zu mildern versuchte und seine Kinder anschließend tröstete. 

„Hat dein Vater dir weh getan? Er hatte gestern etwas in der Art gesagt“

Hadrian schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen „Zu seiner Verteidigung: Ich habe ihm nen Crucio verpasst“

„Hadrian!“ Harry schnappte entgeistert nach Luft. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie die meisten seiner Kinder so vertraut und unbekümmert mit dunkler Magie und Gewalt waren. Wobei es mit einem Vater wie Tom wohl unvermeidlich war. Nichts desto trotz war er deren Mutter und sollte etwas positiven Einfluss bei ihnen hinterlassen verdammt! So kniff er zur Strafe an Hadrians Ohr rum.

„Au, Mutter!“ Hadrian befreite sich von den gefährlichen Fingern und warf seiner Mutter einen genervten Blick zu „das tut weh“

„Und hab ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass du keine unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen deinen Vater anwenden sollst?“

„Na ja, du hast nie speziell gesagt >Hadrian, nen Crucio gegen deinen Vater zu nutzen ist verboten<. Außerdem hat er dich angegriffen! Sei lieber froh dass ich James nichts davon erzählt habe. Der hätte unserem Vater glatt nen AK verpasst“

Harry biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Hadrian sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber alle wussten, dass James und Tom ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. „Wer weiß noch, was dein Vater mir antun wollte?“

„Nun, alle die zu dem Zeitpunkt anwesend waren. Dazu noch Draco und Tante Astoria natürlich. Theo wurde ebenfalls darüber informiert und neben mir weiß es dann noch Salazar“

„Gut, belassen wir es dann auch dabei. Ich will nicht, dass deine anderen Geschwister davon erfahren und schon gar nicht James, alles klar?“ Harry warf dem trotzigen Blick Hadrians Sohnes einen mahnenden von seiner Seite zu. Er mag der nachsichtige Elternteil sein, aber wenn er seinen Kindern etwas befahl wussten diese, dass es besser wäre nicht zu widersprechen. Das gleiche galt auch für Hadrian, welcher augenblicklich nachgab und nickte. „Gut, du bist ein wunderbarer Sohn“ Sagte Harry lächelnd und küsste ihm auf die Stirn.

„Danke. Ich wusste immer, dass ich dein Liebling bin“ Meinte er vorlaut, ehe er wieder einen nüchternen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „ Ich bin natürlich absolut gegen Vaters vorhaben zu dem Zeitpunkt, aber ich...ich wüsste wirklich nicht, wie wir ohne dich überleben sollten. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, weiß ich nicht, ob ich anders gehandelt hätte als er“

Obgleich es Harry schmerzte dies zu hören, konnte er es verstehen. Aber als Mutter, konnte er sein Leben nicht das über seiner Kinder stellen. Er sah die aufkommenden Emotionen von Schuld und Sorge in den Augen seines Sohnes. Harry wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Keine Worte dieser Welt konnten den jungen Zauberer beschwichtigen.  
„Möchtest du Orion sehen?“ Wechselte er stattdessen das Thema und hob den kleinen von seinem Schlafplatz. Der kleine gähnte beim erwachen, ehe es sich in Harrys armen gemütlich machte und neugierig seine Umgebung erkundete. Er konnte nicht weit sehen, war aber neugierig. Und Zaubererbabys bekamen wesentlich mehr mit, als Muggel Babys. 

Hadrian unterdrückte seine Zweifel und Gefühle um seiner Mutter willen. „Was für ein süßer, kleiner Mistkerl. Und sein Name lautet Orion?“ Er schob seine Arme vorsichtig unter Harrys und drückte das Baby an sich.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe eine Liste gemacht und Draco gefiel Orion am besten. Du weißt ja, dass er nach einem Sternenbild benannt wurde und er fand, dass es schön wäre, wenn eines der Kinder ebenfalls nach einem benannt wäre. Viele Reinblüter sollen solche Namen haben und außerdem gab es einen Orion irgendwo in der Familie der Blacks“

Hadrian hob bei der Erwähnung von Draco eine Augenbraue. Sein Vater und er waren gute Freunde. Sogar bessere als Harry und Theo, welcher Toms persönlicher Assistent und vertrautester Todesser war. Trotzdem wäre Tom vermutlich nicht erfreut wenn er erfuhr, dass Draco einen teil zur Benennung von Orion beigetragen hatte. Selbst wenn er das Baby töten wollte.

„Das halten wir vor Vater lieber geheim“

Harry stimmte dem zu. Tom war nie an der Benennung der Kinder nach Salazar interessiert. Aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der besitzergreifende Zauberer ein Problem damit hätte, wenn andere diese Aufgabe übernahmen. Wobei Technisch gesehen Harry ja derjenige war, der die Liste aufgestellt hatte. Draco gab einfach nur seine eigene Meinung preis, aber Tom würde es nie von der Seite betrachten.

Er strich mit seinem Finger um das Sklavenband an seinen Hals. Er trug es seit er war und durfte es nie abnehmen. Tom hatte ihm am Tage seiner Entführung auf dem Friedhof verpasst. Über die Jahre hatte es sich von einem schweren, grauen Metall zu einer Art Halskette entwickelt. Tom änderte die Farbe und Form wie es ihm beliebte, doch egal wie schön es auch aussah...es blieb immer noch ein Sklavenhalsband. Seit neustem hatte es die Form eines Oroboros angenommen. Nur das Design der Schuppen und die der Markierungen des Schlangenkörpers änderten sich, wenn Tom es wollte. 

„Tut dir das Halsband weh? Ist es zu fest?“ Hadrian zog seine Augenbrauen beim Anblick des Schmuckstücks zusammen. Er knurrte als das Metall sich von Harrys Nacken löste und seinem Sohn etwas in Parseltongue entgehen zischte. Hadrian zischte zurück und die Metallschlange wickelte sich erneut um Harry's Hals. 

„Nein, alles ist gut. Ich habe nur kurz an deinen Vater gedacht“

„Du solltest lieber mit ihm reden, ehe die Zwillinge ihn dazu bringen, sich selbst nen AK zu verpassen“ Behauptete Hadrian, ehe er dem Baby unters Kinn kraulte, was den neugeborenen zum lachen brachte.

Harry wirkte verwirrt. „Tom ist immer noch hier? Ich dachte er wäre bereits wieder im Ministerium“

„Rechne lieber nicht damit. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Salazar seine neue Position so einfach aufgeben wird. Das ganze steigt ihm einfach mittlerweile richtig zu Kopf“ Witzelte er mit den Augen rollend. Harry lächelte nur matt. Salazar war nach seiner Ansicht etwas zu ernst und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er die anderen Ministeriumsangestellten terrorisierte. Er tolerierte keine Fehler und war ein harter Arbeitgeber, genau wie sein Vater.

Ein lautes klopfen erklang an der Tür; Hadrian und Harry sahen rüber und bemerkten den Rest der Kinder eintrudeln.

„Mommy!“ Riefen die Zwillinge Regulus und Romulus, während sie auf das Bett stürmten.

„Hey seid vorsichtig. Er hat gerade ne Geburt hinter sich“ Mahnte sie Hadrian, allerdings halfen seine Worte nicht. Die Kinder fürchteten sich vor niemandem außer Harry. Selbst Tom konnte die Satansbraten nicht kontrollieren.

„Meine Babys!“ Harry breitete seine Arme aus und die 9 Jährigen schmiegten sich augenblicklich an ihre Mutter. Cerise, die zweitjüngste, kletterte wesentlich eleganter auf das Bett. Doch so verwöhnt wie sie war, schob sie ihre Brüder zur Seite, um mehr Platz für sich selbst zu schaffen. Alfred, der junge Teenager, stand unsicher neben dem Bett, bis Harry sich einen arm frei machte, um den Jungen umarmen zu können. Anschließend machte er etwas platz für den Jungen, damit er sich ebenfalls auf die kleine Gruppe im Bett dazu gesellen konnte. Harry und Alfred konnten fast als Zwillinge durchgehen, so ähnlich wie sie einander aussahen. Am Ende war dann Cerise auf seinem Schoß, Alfred zu seiner linken und die Zwillinge an seiner rechten Seite zusammengequetscht. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, fühlte sich Harry wieder glücklich. Seine älteren Kinder James und Lily hielten sich zurück und erlaubten es den kleinen, ihre Mutter zu monopolisieren. 

Beim Anblick des Babys, gesellte sich Lilly zu ihrem älteren Bruder und schien das Baby fast schon anzugurren. James blieb währenddessen wo er war und sah wie der Außenseiter der Familie aus. Er und Harry hatten nicht gerade die beste Beziehung, aber das traf im Grunde auch zwischen James und Tom zu. Harry bedeutete diesem mit dem Finger rüber zu kommen, woraufhin er sich widerwillig in Bewegung setzte, lächelte jedoch als seine Mutter ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange schenkte. Kurz bevor Harry Orion gebar, hatten er und James einen Streit über eine Reihe von James 'viele Indiskretionen in Hogwarts. Das letzte Problem trat auf, als Harry eine Beschwerde über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft bekam, woraufhin er wiederum einen wütenden Heuler an James gesendet hatte. Sein Sohn wurde dadurch völlig gedemütigt worden und begann führte den Streit mit seiner Mutter kurz danach wieder fort. Natürlich hatte Tom eingegriffen, als James begonnen hatte Harry anzuschreien und verbannte daraufhin seinen Sohn vom Quiddich. Doch jetzt wollte Harry einfach nur alles vergessen und seine Beziehung mit dem drittältesten wieder in eine Friedliche Bahn lenken.

„Bist du okay mom?“ Fragte James und mied dabei den suchenden Blick seiner Mutter. Harry nutzte seinen Zeigefinger um James unters Kinn zu Fassen und dessen Kopf zu heben. Anschließend schenkte er ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Jetzt wo ihr alle hier seid, geht es mir gut“ James lächelte zurück und Küsste Harry ebenfalls auf die Wange. „Nun geh und triff deinen jüngsten Bruder“ Meinte er schließlich und nickte dabei in Richtung Orion.

Lily nahm Hadiren das Baby ab und rückte näher ans Bett heran, damit ihn auch alle sehen konnten. „Mom, dieser hier ist vermutlich das niedlichste Baby, dass du je produziert hast! Er ist so süß!“ Lily hielt den kleinen etwas weiter hoch um an seinen Wangen zu knabbern, was den jungen zum lachen brachte. 

„Nein wir sind“ Begann Reggie  
„Die süßesten“ beendete Rom

Beide zerrten an Harrys Arm, damit dieser ihre Worte bestätigte. Dieser musste die Zwillinge kitzeln, damit sie ihn in ruhe ließen. „Ihr seid die süßesten Zwillinge auf der ganzen welt!“

Cerise gefiel dies überhaupt nicht und griff sogleich nach Harrys Wange „Aber Mama! Was ist mit mir?“

„Du bist natürlich das süßeste, kleine Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt!“ Verkündete harry und drückte sie. Zufrieden mit der Antwort, streckte sie den Zwillingen ihre Zunge entgegen.

Lily führte einen kalkulierenden Finger auf ihre rot gefärbten Lippen. „Also wenn Reggi und Rom die süßesten Zwillinge sind, und Cerise das süßeste, kleine Mädchen...dann bin ich wohl das süßeste, ältere Mädchen. Salazar wäre dann der süßeste, ältere Sohn? Was ist dann mit Hadiran, James und Alfred?“ Neckte sie ihre Mutter.

Harry warf ihr einen verspielt-urteilenden Blick zu, doch Hadrian antwortete bereits für diesen. „Ich bin der Attraktive Bruder. Und ich werde Salazar darüber informieren, dass du ihn süß genannt hast“

Lily sah ihn genervt an „Tu das und ich verpasse dir einen Albtraum Fluch“

„Mutter, hast du das gehört? Sie bedroht mich!“ Informierte er ihn dramatisch.

Da konnte Harry nur mit den Augen rollen „Das hast du verdient“. Hadrian stolperte zurück und fasste sich mit einer Hand ans Herz, als hätte man ihn mit einem Messer durchbohrt. Falsche Trauer bildete sich Augenblicklich auf seiner Visage. „Aber ich werde mein Baby beschützen“ Diese Antwort schien den jungen zufrieden zu stellen, woraufhin Lily den Kopf schüttelte. Hadrian war ein richtiges Mutterkind.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und hörte dem hin und her seiner Kinder zu, während Orio von einem Arm zum nächsten wanderte. Alfred schwieg weitestgehend und Harry wusste, dass der Junge mit ihm sprechen würde, sobald sie alleine waren. Drum wickelte er einen Arm um seinen empfindsamen Jungen und platzierte seinen Kinn über dessen Kopf. Alfred kräuselte sich um seine Mutter, als wäre er wieder ein kleiner Junge. Er blieb völlig ruhig und still, als Harry die Zwillinge und Cerise zu kontrollieren versuchte, wobei ihm dies nicht wirklich gelang.

Harry war also entsprechend abgelenkt, aber auch nicht abgelenkt genug, um den anhaltenden Schatten an seiner Schlafzimmertür nicht zu bemerken. Er sah auf und wurde mit rot aufblitzenden Augen konfrontiert. Harry öffnete den Mund, um Tom in das Schlafzimmer zu rufen und sich seiner Familie anzuschließen, aber irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er fühlte sich immer noch unbequem mit Tom in der Nähe von Orion. Obwohl er Orion in den wenigen Stunden die er schlief nicht verletzt hatte, war Harry über die kürzlichen Ereignisse noch immer viel zu traumatisiert. So schaute er stattdessen schnell weg und ließ sich in eine Geschichte ziehen, die ihm die Zwillinge mit vielen Interjektionen von Cerise erzählten.

Tom's Augen verengten sich vor Wut, aber er wagte es nicht, die Schwelle eines Raumes zu überqueren, in dem er nicht eingeladen wurde. Das Zimmer war mit Harrys Lachen bestückt, seine Kinder unterhielten sich mit freudigen Stimmen und die Hauptperson in war ohne Zweifel das Neugeborene. Die große Familie war durch Harrys unerschütterliche Liebe miteinander verbunden. Eine Eigenschaft, die nicht einmal Tom aus Harry rausfoltern konnte. Seine Augen glänzten voller Freude, während er die drohende Bedrohung, nur wenige Meter von seiner Familie entfernt, völlig ignorierte. Tom gehörte nicht in diesen Kreis der Liebe und Wärme. Also blieb er im Schatten und beobachtete mit neidischen Augen das einzige, was er nie wirklich haben konnte. 

Etwas, worum er nie bitten konnte...

weil er es nicht verdiente.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
RF der Kinder  
Vom ältesten zum jüngsten

o Salazar marvolo riddle  
o Hadrian Alaric riddle  
o James Sirius riddle  
o Lily Luna riddle  
o Alfred Severus riddle  
o Regulus Frederick riddle  
o Romulus Georgeson riddle  
o Cerise Morgana riddle  
o Orion Remus riddle


End file.
